Planar Idol (3.5e Equipment)
Planar Idol Planar Idols are powerful magical objects that reside upon the Plane of Power. Planar idols are adamantine statues approximately 100 feet tall and thirty feet wide at the base. What they resemble details the predominant energy force upon them at the time is and will transmute if that energy changes. Generally, they resemble the elemental plane of their current environment. (e.g. One standing out in the open with the wind blowing would resemble something from the elemental plane of air. One submerged in the ocean would resemble something from the elemental plane of water.) These artifacts have a number of effects detailed below. :*Planar Idols are immune to all forms of damage. Physical damage is completely negated and magical energy is absorbed and any attempts to move them fail. :*Upon taking 1,000 points of damage or coming into contact with 1,000 pounds of material placed upon it from a planar source (Shadow, Force, Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Law, Good, Evil, Chaos, Positive Energy or Negative Energy) a rift between the elemental plane of power and the target plane will open. The portal is a 25 foot radius and remains for 2d% hours. Any creature traveling through the portal in either direction knowns 1d4 hours ahead of time that the portal will soon be closing when the time is nearly expired. :**Counteractive energies (Law/Chaos, Earth/Air, Fire/Water, Good/Evil, Positive/Negative, Shadow/Force) will reduce their opposing element to 0 before building their own energy. (e.g. If an idol has 573 points of Evil energy, 1,573 points of good energy would need to be channeled to open a portal to a good aligned plane.) :***If roughly equal amounts of energy of synergistic alignment energies (Law or Chaos with Good or Evil), a portal will be opened to to the plane that shares both alignments. :**A combination of weight and energy can be used, so long as the total number reaches 1,000. :*At any point a ten mile radius around a Planar Idol is devoid of any life other than outsiders or elementals from a particular plane, the geography in a ten mile radius around the idol will transmute to resemble the outsider's plane of origin. This area takes on all traits of the target plane except size. :**An outsider may open a portal to his home plane by focusing on the idol for five full-rounds without needing to expose the idol to the prerequisite 1,000 points of damage. :*Any outsiders residing upon a "home" portion of the Plane of Power caused by a Planar Idol instantly gain 5HD that remain for as long as they reside within the area of the Idol and for 1d% hours thereafter. :*If at any point the area of a ten mile radius of a planar idol is devoid of any outsiders or elementals, it will immediately revert to its inert state and contain 0 points of elemental energy. Planes by Energy *Fire & Heat: Elemental Plane of Fire *Water & Acid: Elemental Plane of Water *Earth & Sonic: Elemental Plane of Earth *Air & Cold: Elemental Plane of Air *Electricity: Plane of Power (Elsewhere) *Force: Astral Plane *Shadow: Plane of Shadow *Physical Damage: Material Plane *Positive Energy: Positive Energy Plane *Negative Energy: Negative Energy Plane *100% Good: Elysium *75% Good, 25% Law: Bytopia *75% Good, 25% Chaos: Beastlands *50% Good, 50% Law: Celestia *50% Good, 50% Chaos: Arborea *100% Evil: Hades *75% Evil, 25% Law: Ghenna *75% Evil, 25% Chaos: Carceri *50% Evil, 50% Law: Baator *50% Evil, 50% Chaos: Abyss *100% Law: Mechanus *75% Law, 25% Good: Arcadia *75% Law, 25% Evil: Acheron *100% Chaos: Limbo *75% Chaos, 25% Good: Ysgard *75% Chaos, 25% Evil: Pandemonium *Neutrality: Outlands ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Artifact